Destiny's Past
by JonathonWolf
Summary: Ron feels like he's not doing enough to help Kim.  He seeks help with the monkey power from another with mystic powers and improves himself in different ways that also affects others.  Rated for some suggestive stuff later.  Complete.
1. Destiny's Past

Chapter 1

The blonde boy sat on his bed, quietly staring at the phone in his hands. Still in his mission gear, he had wanted to make sure Kim had gotten home all right and apologize again for nearly messing up the mission.

"It's no drama to you, but it is to me," Ron said to himself. "I have to learn to fight better. I can't keep getting by on luck."

His eyes fell upon the unopened letter on his nightstand. He'd found it in his backpack after coming back from Japan. A simple note in Sensei's handwriting stated, "Open when you are ready."

Ron ripped open the envelope and scanned the letter. Picking up his phone again, he hit speed dial. "Hey, Wade. I need you to locate someone for me."

It had taken him a while to get to the nature preserve Wade had found for him. Fortunately, Kim was at cheerleading practice and wouldn't miss him until they met at Bueno Nacho. The place was huge and seemed to be surrounded by tall and thick hedges.

Ron called through the double door wrought iron gate, the only entrance; but no one answered. Looking around, he didn't see any kind of doorbell or intercom. "If this were a villain hideout, the door'll be unlocked," he chuckled to himself as he tried the doorknob. Finding the gate in fact unlocked, he nervously opened the door, quietly closing it behind him.

"You're doing this for KP," he repeated to himself as he walked along the large dirt path. "Sensei wouldn't tell me to see this guy if he was evil," not realizing he was talking to himself.

Hearing a noise, Ron looked up to find a large, black dog looking curiously at him with yellow eyes. His relief went cold as he remembered Wade telling him what animals were housed at the preserve, and what the main one was. He was not ten feet from a wolf.

Taking a step forward to reassure it, the wolf growled deep in its chest. Startled, Ron backed into a tree. Seeing this moment of distraction, the wolf charged at the blonde boy. Impulsively, he leaped over the wolf, landing in a crouch. He rose quickly as he turned to check on the wolf, fearing what the thud he had heard meant.

Dazed, he found himself sprawled on the ground, the wolf sniffing his face with a forepaw planted on his chest. Looking up at the animal, he swore it was grinning and laughter danced in its eyes.

"You jumped off the tree," he said to the wolf.

His only answer was a lick to the face before the large creature lay down next to him with its head on his chest and an almost smug look.

"You're not a girl, are you? I get that look a lot from the ladies," Ron asked.

"No, Shadow just likes to show off to new people," a deep voice chuckled from above him."

Ron looked up to find a very tall and solidly muscled man that looked to be in his early thirties. He gave the man a goofy grin. "Is he always this friendly?"

Smiling, the man effortlessly helped Ron to his feet as Shadow moved to the side. "I am Jonathon Wolf. And I've been expecting you, Mr. Ron Stoppable."

"How'd you know I was coming?" Ron asked surprised.

"Sensei contacted me about you."

"With the mystic soul talk thing?"

"Uh, no. Telephone," giving Ron a bemused look.

"Oh," Ron said chagrined.

"Let's get comfortable on the porch so we can talk about the future," Jonathon said, directing him toward his home.

Ron followed, watching the wolf run off ahead. Quietly, he appraised the man he had come to meet. Jonathon had to be seven feet tall and reminded him of an animal. Long, dark brown hair to his shoulders like a mane. Dark hair lightly covered his tanned body giving an impression of fur. The way his muscles moved reminded him of how people described a powerful animal: thick cables under a velvety skin. Oh, yeah, and the fangs and amber eyes like a wolf.

"Um, you wouldn't know DNAmy, would you?"

"I don't believe I've had that distinction. I have, on the other hand, had the pleasure of never meeting Lord Monty Fisk. I assure you, I was born with everything," he answered, giving Ron an amused smile.

Ron would have looked embarrassed had they not rounded a bend to approach Jonathon's home. Expecting something small and unassuming, he was looking upon a large lodge. Not too far past it, he could see part of what looked like a traditional Japanese dojo like he had seen at Yamanouchi.

"Place must be murder to clean," Ron quipped.

"The wolves help. You'd be surprised how clean they are. I also have a lot of stuff. I let groups in to see my museum pieces or let them enjoy nature. Have a seat, " Jonathon offered, taking his own seat on the covered porch. Shadow had already curled up on a couch.

"I guess you know why I'm here?" the young boy asked hesitantly.

"No, I know what you are here to ask for. Only you can tell me why you wish to learn the use of your mystic energy. The reason in your heart."

The boy sat back in thought for a few moments before hesitantly answering. "I want to keep my friend, KP, safe. We go into a lot of dangerous situations, and I'm afraid she'll get hurt because I could have done something better. Been something better."

"Only Ms. Possible? You don't wish to protect others or yourself?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Well, Kim's the one that saves the world. If I have her back, she keeps everyone else safe. I only need to protect myself long enough to make sure Kim is ok."

"What if Kim was not available or there were not enough time to get her? Sometimes injustice occurs in the minor moments."

"You mean if I saw someone getting beat up?"

"Or you yourself. Not everyone is as playful as Shadow."

"I know I can take the hits, but I couldn't watch someone else. I guess I'd be the distraction so the guy could get away."

"Interesting. You don't wish to achieve your destiny as Ultimate Monkey Master?"

"Naw. I only used the monkey power to stop Monkey Fist. I figure if it's meant to be, fate will make it happen."

"You know I'm testing you. Do you let your answers stand?" Jonathon asked gravely.

"Yeah, that's how I feel about it all," he answered without hesitation.

He sighed heavily, "Of course, Sensei told me his impressions of you," Jonathon told him calmly, noticing Ron's nervousness. "He only sent you to me because I possess mystic power. 'The lake cannot know the vastness the ocean feels.' But I will not teach one whom will not use the power wisely." Jonathon hid a smile as he watched the crestfallen look enter the boy's eyes. Let's see if he'll beg. "You could protect the world, but you will only protect those around you. You will help others, but you will not help yourself. Many wish they knew their destiny; you have an important one. But you refuse it."

Ron looked like he would cry, but he held his chin high. "I understand. Sensei wouldn't recommend you if you weren't the best person for this. Better you not waste your time on someone that won't use it right." Standing quickly, "I'd better take off and not waste any more of your time."

Standing up with him, "It is getting late. Here, you'll be needing this," Ron took the manila envelope with a confused look on his face.

"What's this?"

"Permission slips and what not," he answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just need your parents to sign them and turn them in to Mr. Barkin. They approve you for community service credit as well as exempting you from a class or two like PE and get extra credit for a few others. You'll still have to take the fitness evaluation, though."

"Booyah," Ron yelled excitedly.

"I'll see you Saturday," he called as Ron ran home.

Jonathon chuckled to himself as he looked over at Shadow. "I think I'll enjoy working with this one."


	2. Meditation

Ron walked out of the changing room of the dojo, adjusting the red sash around his heavy black kung fu uniform. "Master, why…" the boy started to ask before getting cut off.

"I am not your master. In my training hall, we are equals. You may call me Jonathon, Jon, or Mister Wolf." Gesturing to the words carved into all the boards of the wooden wall around them, "these are all the same phrase in the different languages I have studied martial arts under. Each states the same, 'The true master has nothing left to learn.' Here, everyone is a student with much to learn."

The blonde absorbed this, then asked his question again. "Why do I wear a red sash? Doesn't it show rank?"

Smiling, "Normally, but the colors were originally chosen to represent a student's skill progression. White for the purity of mind and lack of skill. Black to show he has learned all skills and the burden of having life and death at his command. In this case, I chose red because it is Miss Possible's hair color and will remind you of your commitment."

"That reminds me. How'd you know her name last time?" he accused.

"The same why I know her hair color. I watch the news. I also recognized you similarly, though they do disgrace their journalistic integrity by not getting your name right or not even mentioning you at all," Jonathon responded matter of factly. "Now, sit down, and we will begin with meditation. Then I will tell you the true history of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. And I will tell you the answer to the question you have feared to ask since last we met."

Ron blushed sheepishly, taking a seat in a cross legged position across from Jonathon. "You know, I don't do too well at this meditation thing."

"That is because you have tried to achieve a state of mind when you already had it. The power matches your personality. We shall be focusing on looking inward at the mystic energy. Right now, it is like a beast caged within your soul. Just breath evenly and search your inner self until you find something that seems foreign."

Closing his eyes, Ron slowed his breathing to an even pace. Still only seeing the backs of his eyelids, he started to get bored. 'Hello, monkey power? You in there?' he silently asked himself, not expecting an answer.

Suddenly, he found himself standing in a room with all the features shrouded in darkness. He wasn't sure how he knew it was room; it just felt like it. Hearing a shuffling noise behind him, he turned to find a small monkey a few feet from him. 'Ah, monkey!' he cringed.

The monkey stared at him sadly, and then crawled up into a ball and started to cry. Feeling bad, he went over and sat next to the creature, petting its head. 'Aw, I'm sorry, little guy. I have camp issues.'

It looked back up at him, tears in its eyes. 'I know. You hate me, and I'm sorry.'

Too surprised to freak at a talking monkey, he stared at the animal. 'You can talk?'

'We're in your mind. You are a manifestation of yourself, and I am a manifestation of the monkey power.'

'Dude, school words. And you sound like Sensei.'

'I apologize. You represent yourself in this dream. I represent the monkey power.'

'You're what I'm supposed to be looking for,' Ron exclaimed.

'You finally want me?' it asked happily.

'If you wanna help me,' he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I guess it hasn't been fun in here with my monkey phobia and never using you.'

'It has been lonely. I've helped you when I can. Fighting when you would use me; guiding your steps to reach your goal.'

'Wow, thanks. I knew you helped me fight sometimes. Didn't know you did other stuff, too.'

The monkey climbs up to hang on Ron's back. 'Everything I needed was there. You are well suited for my power.'

'Aw, thanks. I think. I guess I should tell Mr. Wolf what's happened so we can continue training.'

The monkey nods. 'The man wolf is strong with power. His is ancient, but it feels like it does not belong.'

'Should I trust him?' he asked, concerned.

'For now. His deceit feels of caution, not of malice.' Seeing the look on the boys face, the monkey quickly rephrased. 'He lies to protect his true nature, not to hurt anyone.'

'Gotcha, ' Ron said, giving the two handed point.

Ron opened his eyes only to find himself alone. Looking around, he saw Jonathon walking through the open doorway. "Good timing," he said excitedly.

The man chuckled. "Not really. I was listening for the change in your breathing and heart rate while I took care of a few things. And I see from your scent you've come to terms with the power."

"Yeah, we got it worked out. But I don't feel any different." The boy looked confused. "My scent?"

"Yes. It now hints of the power you possess. As you work with it, you will cease referring to it as a separate entity, and your scent will become infused with it."

"No, you can **smell** me. That's just sick and wrong. The monkey told me there was something up with you," Ron accused.

Jonathon looked at the boy with confusion until realization dawned on his face. Laughing, "I'm used to the people I deal with knowing my history. I'll explain everything later. Right now, did you know there was a small animal in your pants?"

The blonde paled. "Is Rufus OK? No one ate him, did they?"

"Rufus is fine," he said calmingly. "Shadow found him and has been giving him a tour. Last I saw, he was sitting on Shadow's head acting like a cowboy," an amused smile on his face.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Forgot he was in there."

Jonathon smiled as he got two bottles of water from a cooler. Tossing one to Ron, he sat back against a side wall of the dojo. Motioning for the blonde to take a seat, Ron realized just how fatigued he was.

"Yeah. You've been meditating for about two hours or so. Rest up before we continue. Let me tell you some of my story and the true beginning of Tai Shing Pek Kwar.


	3. History Lesson

Ron closed his brown eyes, watching the tale as it was unfolded to him.

"I came to this world a few thousand years ago, completing a prophecy heralding eternal peace when I would be forever lost in the final apocalypse. Turns out you don't have to die to do it.

"Your world was still the warrior's age, and I was born of a magical warrior race. What you'd call werewolves. Many took me for a monster, and they had good cause at times. With nothing better to do, I traveled the lands. I made many friends, some enemies, and learned what martial training I could find. Europe taught me various battle strategies, nuances of swordsmanship I hadn't seen, and barroom brawling. That was an experience.

"After a while, I found myself in Asia. There, I found a cornucopia of styles. What most intrigued me was the spiritual nature that went with it. It was not religious like European fighting, but honor and philosophy tempered it. I excelled at learning the styles, though the philosophy eluded me for the longest time. To my people, fighting is just an aspect of nature and survival, a throwback to our wolf ancestry.

"I had traveled through Korea, Taiwan, and Japan before I made it to China. It was here I found the varied but connected styles of kung fu. Here, again, I excelled at learning the styles. All save one. Monkey kung fu was too acrobatic for me and seemed juvenile. I knew it was about attacking from unexpected positions and confusing the opponent with strange antics. I always like to know an art in case I have to fight it. Fortunately, a young monk helped me to learn the moves though I could not use the art myself.

"The monk came to know me and my nature, and he asked of me one favor. He feared the secret artifact of his order, the Jade Monkeys, would be used again if a war broke out. While they bestowed knowledge, they did not bestow wisdom. History had shown armies created with the power were corrupted by it. I was to take the artifacts and scatter them across the world. While I did this, he took the style to Japan to create a school where he would teach it as ninjutsu. To keep the original history from being discovered, he changed the history of the art and altered various key moves and philosophies, as well as eliminating all references to the Monkeys. Some students followed the monk because they believed in his concerns. Those that remained in China proceeded to add to the style until it became more kung fu with animal attacks than true monkey kung fu.

"Then, about eighty years ago, I thought I'd check on how the school was going. I never had to go past the village at the foot of the mountain. It was there I happened across a group of bullies converging on a smaller child. Before they could do anything, another young boy jumped one of the bullies. This allowed the child to escape while the bullies took care of the interloper. Everyone was equally injured before the bullies finally gave up. I checked on the young boy to find him grinning; his only concern was the child's safety.

"I took him to my hotel room to tend his scraps. While there, I learned he was studying at Yamanouchi, but he was having difficulties with his techniques. He was very intelligent and inquisitive, though. I took a quick liking to him.

"Over the next month, I helped him to learn the techniques he was having difficulty with, and he helped me to understand the spiritual aspect through our various discussions. I continued my journeys, content with the school's status. I later learned that the young man improved so much, he became the Sensei of the school."

Ron came out of his daze with a shake of his head. "Wow. Dude, you **are** ancient."

Jonathon laughed heartily. "That I am. And it has been a rich eternity filled with good friends and many chances to help others achieve their destinies."

"So, you've known Sensei that long?"

"Yes, which is how I knew what to expect with you. He said you'd be like he was back then."

"And all those questions you asked were to see if I'd use the monkey power wisely," Ron said hesitantly. "You've gone through so much, you knew that only someone that didn't want the power would use it right."

"Exactly. You want it to protect those close to you. It's easier to keep sight of your ideals if you are fighting for those you care about. It is far too easy to become corrupted when all you see is the glory and honor. It's a heavy burden. Sensei wishes you didn't have the power for this reason. He cares for you as a son and would rather bear it all for you."

The young blonde looked at his hands with a somber expression.

The large man patted the boy on the back as he stood. "Let's make sure those shoulders are strong enough to carry the world. We'll start with the basic blocks, stances, and attacks. You already have the form, so focus on feeling the power course through your technique."

Ron jumped up to take his position and took a breath to focus himself as he started his training. He knew it was going to be a lot of work, but it felt good to be excited about it. There was newfound hope for the future. He might still play the buffoon, but he'd be kicking butt doing it.


	4. One Month Later

"Come on. You never talk about what you do at the preserve." The attractive redhead gave her companion the look she knew he couldn't resist. "It's been over a month. There's got to be something."

The blonde boy averted his eyes as they walked to their homerooms. "Nothing to tell, KP. We walk around to make sure there aren't any traps or hunters. If there's a dead animal that's not been eaten, we get it sent to a lab for testing. Otherwise, we run the obstacle course or just talk."

"That's all?" she asked, disappointed.

"Rufus plays with one of the wolves, Shadow." Ron gave his friend a goofy grin.

Kim smiled back. "Sorry. It's just been boring lately. The few missions we get have been uneventful. And I don't get to see you as much anymore."

The blonde sighed. "I know. But this has really been helping my grades."

"I know. And I'm proud of you. You've even become better help on our missions." Coming to where they had to split up, she ran ahead. "See you in Lit class," she called with a wave.

"Later, KP."

Ron ran into the class just as the bell rang and took his seat next to his favorite redhead. He looked around, noticing everyone else had gotten back their essays on the story they'd just read the week before. Not wanting to make a fuss, he figured he'd get it later. That was until he realized Mr. Philips was going over the essays.

"As you know, the story was about a clumsy but likeable aid to the king. At the end of the story, he was put to death for the murder of a nobleman though witnesses say it looked like he was trying to save the nobleman. Not once did he say who the true murderer was.

"Almost all of you said he was innocent. He either came upon the scene or was an accomplice that had a change of heart. Many of you believe he was afraid to say a name; some say he was loyal to the end. Care to explain your essay, Ronald."

Ron stammered at the sudden attention and giggles from his classmates. "Well, uh, it seemed like an act. The king trusted him so much. I thought maybe he used his niceness to get close for the assassination. He then made it look like he was helping so his reputation would clear him. He'd die either way, by the law or by the king; so, he just didn't finger anybody."

Smiling, Mr. Philips handed him his essay. "Very good. That's completely right. Congratulations on you're A."

Ron sat in stunned silence, staring at his grade as class continued.

The beautiful brunette was dressed to kill in a long sleeve purple shirt and black mini-skirt, both accentuating the curves of her athletic body. And killing was what Bonnie Rockwaller had on her mind as she walked home alone down the dark road, the full moon her only light. She held herself as she shivered in the cool night air; her fury was not enough to keep her warm.

He'd looked nice when they'd met at the mall. A handsome college sophomore, he seemed like a fun way to spend a Friday night. After a passionate time making out at the local lover's spot, he tried for more than she was willing to give. Angry, he'd called her a tease and kicked her out of the car. She'd waited for him to return, but his taillights just disappeared into the distance.

So, she started the long walk home. She wished she could call for a ride, but it would be harder to spin it her way if she did. Bonnie was broken from her thoughts when a car rolled beside her and the occupants leaned out to give her catcalls. Glaring at them, she told them to leave her alone as she walked faster to ignore them. She grew scared when she saw the car headlights move behind her and heard the doors open and slam closed.

Trying to run, she tripped and knocked the wind from her lungs. Unable to scream for help, she rolled to fight her attackers as best she could. The three guys were almost upon her when they were stopped by an oddly familiar voice. "I don't think the lady needs all three of you to help her up."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise when Ron Stoppable stepped into the light, wearing his usual red jersey and brown pants with a leather jacket for warmth. The next few moments were a blur to her. She saw her attackers rushing Ron, then two were on the ground with the third helping his buddies to their car. From what she could see, one's face was covered with blood from a broken nose; the other was holding his ribs with the opposite hand since his other arm was hanging limp.

The blonde helped the dazed brunette to her feet, and he had that goofy look on his face again. "You ok, Bon-Bon?" he asked, breaking her from her reverie. This set off the tears threatening to flow, her blue-green eyes staring into his brown eyes. She hugged him tightly around the neck, breaking down as she cried into his neck.

The tanned brunette slowly came awake, letting out a contented moan as she nuzzled the warm chest of the man carrying her. She lazily looked up to gaze upon the man's features illuminated by the moon and tensed when she realized whom it was. The blonde seemed to have not noticed she was even awake. She let the blush leave her face before telling him she could walk now.

Setting her down, they walked together in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. Ron walked with his hands in his pockets, acting like they did this all the time; Bonnie stared at her feet, clutching the leather jacket tight around her. "How long was I asleep?" she asked quietly.

"About an hour. It's just another mile to your house," he said nonchalantly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because you were sleeping," he said, confused.

She sniffled as she smiled at that. "Why'd you help me back there? After all I've done and said to you."

Ron gave her a lopsided grin. "You needed to be saved. If nothing else, you're honest, Bonnie. You say to people's face what you'd say behind their back. You're mean, but you're honest."

"Thanks," she whispered, not sure if he'd heard her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ron watched her from the road until she entered the house, then he walked home himself. It wasn't until she got to her room that she realized he had given her his jacket to keep her warm at some point. And she was still wearing it.


	5. Bonnie's Dilemma

The brunette girl had spent the better part of the weekend devising a plan to return the jacket she had borrowed. Her best hope was to catch Ron at his locker before school. Fewer people around and no Kim Possible if she was lucky. Checking around the corner, she saw that he was just now getting to his locker, and no one else was around.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she quickly walked over to hand him his jacket and thank him again. While he was putting the jacket into his locker, she silently slipped away, taking advantage of the door blocking his sight of her. She'd made it around the corner when the voice of her rival gripped her with fear.

"Was that Bonnie?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I walked her home the other night. She had some car trouble, and I was out that way. It was kinda cold, so I loaned her my jacket. Guess I forgot to get it back."

"You're a real gentleman, Mr. Stoppable. Let's go or we'll be late for class."

The young girl stood there for a moment, shocked. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why he would lie to protect her.

Bonnie spent the next few days thinking about why he was being as nice as he was. She had always insulted and belittled him. It was such a foreign concept to her that someone would do something nice without wanting something in return. He hadn't even changed how he treated her in front of others. Always with the goofy attitude, and he never even hinted about what really happened that night. It was driving her crazy. She was losing focus in classes and was messing up routines during practice. She could talk to Ron, but her pride prevented her from being seen in public with him.

She'd sat in her car a few times, watching him walk to his community service job; but she could never get up the nerve. She thought he hadn't noticed, but she found a note in her locker asking her to meet him at work if she wanted to talk. Though it was unsigned, she recognized the sloppy handwriting and cheese oil stains.

She'd driven over right after practice. Parking by the gate, Bonnie looked around from just past the entrance. Taking in the beauty of the woods set against a clear, blue sky and warm sun, she failed to notice the animal that had come up beside her. The brunette jumped, startled by the wet nose sniffing at her hand. Holding a hand to her racing heart, she smiled sweetly at the large black beast. "You wouldn't happen to know where Ron is, would you?"

Cocking its head curiously at her, it trotted down the path. "What did you expect, asking a dog," she muttered to herself. She was surprised when the animal stopped to look back at her. When she caught up, it continued on at a pace she could follow. Expecting to be taken to the lodge they were approaching, she was lead past it to the dojo instead. Standing at an open doorway, she was mesmerized by a young man in a black uniform with the shirt hanging open and a red sash as a blindfold. It took her a few minutes to realize that the man gracefully performing the flips and strikes of a staff form was the person she had needed to talk with.

This was a sight of the blonde Bonnie or many rarely saw. Normally, he wore baggy clothes and long sleeves. Now she could see the strength in the arms that had held her as she slept. Sweat was trickling down his developing chest to abs just beginning to show definition. She blushed with embarrassment as she shook herself out of the daze. He's still Ron Stoppable she tried to tell herself.

Ron completed the form and returned to a ready stance, breathing heavily with the exertion. "How's it going, Bon-Bon?" he called before removing his blindfold.

Bonnie stared at him with amazement. "How did you know I was here?" Remembering herself, she frowned. "And don't call me Bon-Bon."

"Ancient Chinese technique," he said gravely before grinning a little. "And I could smell your perfume." The blonde boy fixed his uniform, tying the sash around his waist as he walked over to join the young girl.

As Ron got near her, Bonnie was startled by a large, dark form flying by her shoulder. She saw the young man before her catch it and spin for a throw. Not sure how it had happened, but the attacker seemed to flip the blonde while in midair so both crashed to the ground in a writhing heap. They rolled around for a while before separating and attacking one another. Now she could see the form was the black animal from before. Even though Ron was holding his own against the wild animal, her blue-green eyes showed the fear she felt.

The animal charged in with snapping fangs and swiping paws, but the young man blocked and dodged while backing the beast back with strikes of his own. Something was nagging her, but it took a few minutes for her to place it. The growling was coming from Ron. The loser was just playing with the dog and ignoring her. Not sure what else to do, she sat against a wall to watch the action. She wasn't about to let a little distraction keep her from her goal.

Ron was now striking with a series of squatting sidekicks. The animal tried to pounce over one of the kicks, but the young man rolled backwards and snapped out with a sweeping heel kick. The creature rolled over as the kick connected with its left paw. Quickly rolling to its feet again, the beast took advantage of Ron's fatigue and jumped to sprawl across his chest. Both too tired to keep going just lie there panting.

"Are you boys done playing now?" Bonnie said, letting her disapproval drip from her voice.

"Aw, c'mon. I just got attacked by a vicious wolf," Ron joked.

"He's not a dog?" she asked, concerned.

"Naw. Shadow likes people, though. Hangs around here in case new people come by," the blonde explained, sitting up when the wolf got off him.

Shadow limped over to Bonnie, whimpering at her as he favored his right paw. Like many women, she opened her arms to the wolf to comfort and minister the injured animal. She looked up at Ron when he said something about the wrong foot and looked back at Shadow to see he was now favoring his left paw. She arched a brow and couldn't help but laugh at the mirth within the wolf's eyes right before he started licking her chin.

"Now, that's the Bonnie people want to see," Ron said, sitting near her against the wall.

"What is?" she asked, scratching behind Shadow's ears.

"A Bonnie that smiles with laughter instead of vindictiveness. Everything's about how you can look better than everyone else, but you'd look great by being yourself."

"People want someone that will do what needs to be done. Nice people get trampled," she replied, absently petting the wolf's head resting on her lap.

"Is that why you're talking to a buffoon and an animal about what happened instead of your friends?"

"I could if I wanted to," she said, indignantly.

"Except that most of them are social snobs just using you like you've been using them. And the ones that actually care about you would treat you like a porcelain doll ready to crack."

"Something like that."

"Well, the healing won't start until you get it all out there. It wasn't any of my business before, but what made you take a walk alone down a dark road."

She sighed. "Didn't have much choice. I was out with a college guy. He wanted me to put out. When I wouldn't, he kicked me out of the car and drove off. Maybe I should have. Then I wouldn't have gotten attacked."

"Don't think that," Ron said, disapprovingly. "What he did was wrong. He just wanted one thing and that was all you were worth to him. You don't deserve to be treated like that, and you shouldn't cheapen yourself for anyone like that."

"I don't get you. What do you get out of being nice to me?" she accused.

Shrugging, "I don't know. A friend, I guess. It's kind of like Kim and all the favors people owe her. You never know when you can use a friend."

"I still don't get it," she said defeated.

Ron chuckled. "Try to be nicer to others and more honest. You'll figure it out."

"You don't honestly think I'm going to start acting like Kim."

"You just need to be you. The real you. It's more about trusting others to accept you for you. If they can't handle it, that's their problem."

"I don't see how that's worked for you."

"I may not be popular, but I'm important to my friends. Kim, Monique, Felix. I can count on them when I need them. It gets me through the rough times to know they're there for me."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest. "What was that you were doing when I got here?" Bonnie asked, breaking the quiet.

"Staff form from Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"And that is?"

"Monkey kung fu. I need to learn to fight better so I'm not a burden on Kim."

"Where did you learn it?"

"It's, uh, something I picked up a while back. Mr. Wolf, the guy that runs this place, has been helping me with my training."

"You looked, like, really good. What level are you?"

"Not sure. I know all the forms and techniques in the style. Supposedly, I'm a master at it."

"Good, then you can teach me."

"I, wha, huh? You want me to teach you?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. I can't always depend on you to save the day. You'd say you've benefited from it, right? So, I could as well," she pleaded.

"I don't know that I'm the right person to teach you. Besides, monkey kung fu doesn't fit you. You should learn something that takes advantage of your abilities."

Bonnie glared at him. "Do you want to help me or not?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Wolf. He's been showing me other stuff he knows."

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Probably walking up here." Calling out, "What do you say, Mr. Wolf?"

"Your friend would benefit more from you teaching her the basics of defense," the deep voice said, as the tall man stepped into the doorway. "You only lack two things, Mr. Stoppable. You need confidence in yourself and more experience. The former you can get from teaching your lady friend."

"Anything else?" she asked smugly.

"No, no. Just wondering what kind of monster I've created," he replied, hanging his head.

A/R&N

This one turned out longer than the others. Just a lot to set up for the heart to heart. I think the next chapter or so will focus on Ron and Kim. I hope to have it within the next week.

I appreciate all the reviews. Glad you guys think I'm doing a good job. I wrote chapters 2 through 4 during the three day wait period, but there'll probably be longer waits from now on. I know what scenes I want. Just gotta let the characters get me there. I won't tell you who's getting paired with him, but I can tell you Jonathon won't be getting anyone. Your wishes for pairings aren't falling on deaf ears, just hard of hearing. Jonathon is my alter ego, and I have too much integrity to make him any more integral to the story than I need him to be. Most likely, he's going to get less time since he's served his purpose of setting up the story. I've toned him down from the god-like entity I am in my own mind. As for my screen name being the same as the character, I didn't even think about it. Obviously the screen name is based on the character; it's just a different entity in my mind.


	6. Things Change

The brunette dedicated herself to learning the martial arts just as much as she had to cheerleading. Her natural grace and athleticism helped her to learn the techniques quickly. Applying everything to cheering, she was able to make amazing progress with each day.

Whenever she could, Bonnie took walks through the forest to enjoy the peace away from all the pressures of life. Usually, she would talk with Ron during her walks unless he was on a mission. Shadow was a good substitute, sometimes better since he never laughed about how much she and Kim were alike. But these experiences were having the desired effect. She was becoming more comfortable with who she was. The beautiful brunette had ended friendships with the social climbers and became better friends with those that truly cared for her. Bonnie had even started working with Kim more to improve the squad.

It had taken a little while, but her attitude towards Ron had changed at school as well. They could be seen talking and laughing between classes and partnering up in classes they had together. They were known to hug on occasion, and the brunette would sometimes drag the blonde by an elbow if they were going to be late for class. The two would eat lunch separately to hang with their other friends, though.

The school had started to speculate on this new development, though the two teens were mostly oblivious to it. Rumors ranged from Ron using mind control to Bonnie using him to the blonde boy being very well endowed. The brunette was one of the social elite, but Ron wasn't as one bully intended to show him.

The blonde found himself thrown up against a set of lockers, his bag sitting nearby. "You think you're all that because you're making it with a cheerleader, huh, Stoppable," the larger boy menaced.

"Uh, Kim and I have been friends forever, dude," he replied in confusion.

Enraged, the bully punched at Ron's face only to hit the locker handle when the blonde moved out of the way.

The boy watched the bully shake his hand, grunting in pain. "Ooh, that looks like it might swell, man. You might want to see the nurse."

Pissed at the way he was being talked to and the small pockets of laughter he could hear, the large bully grabbed Ron by his shirtfront and yanked him to throw him to the side. Unfortunately, Ron's feet got tangled, and he grabbed the bully by an elbow and the opposite shoulder for support. The smaller boy landed with his legs across his assailant's feet, his weight and grip sending the bully into a flip leaving him sprawled on his back. Amid the laughter of those that had surrounded the commotion, the large boy pushed his way out to escape further embarrassment.

Standing, Ron brushed himself off as he chuckled self-consciously at everyone. Turning to get his backpack, he found the school's head quarterback Brikk Flag holding it. A moment of fear flashed through him until the quarterback handed him his bag. "Nice moves, Stoppable."

"Uh. Thanks. I was just lucky I tripped like that," he replied, cautiously.

"Nuh-uh. I've seen lots of tackles, clean and sloppy. You made it look like an accident, but someone would have gotten hurt if you hadn't been in control."

Ron looked at Brikk with surprise.

"Hey, I'm passing my classes. I just get distracted sometimes," the large teen laughed.

"You're not mad about what they're saying about me and Bonnie?"

"We're not dating, so it's none of my business. Besides, we were only really together because it's what's expected. And I know you're a good guy; you wouldn't hurt her on purpose."

"She's become a better person; she'll probably be a better girlfriend, too."

"I thought about it for a while. She needs you right now. If I got together with her, we'd end up back in the same habits. She deserves this chance."

They both turned as they heard Kim calling to Ron as she ran up to them. "Come on, Ron. Monkey Fist is in China stealing an old manuscript."

The blonde switched to his game face. "We got a ride?"

"It's meeting us in the parking lot. Your gear will be there waiting."

The teen heroes started to run to meet their ride. "I'll tell her you said hi, Brikk," Ron called back.

"Thanks, man."

A hunched figure stepped out of the shadows, seeming to talk to himself, as he approached a display case. He gazed almost lovingly at the lone, worn book held inside. "Ah, Journey to the West by Wu Ch'eng-en," his voice resonated with English aristocracy. "Now, the secret arts hidden within this original manuscript will be mine."

"Catching up on your summer reading, Monkey Fist," the redheaded hero said as the two teens stepped into the entryway.

"Did you have fun at the lemur colony, Monty?" the boy asked.

Monkey Fist growled angrily. "It was bad enough losing my chance to become monkey king, but the humiliation of being arrested for impersonating a mascot. That can't be a law. You will pay for the indignity."

"Gonna send your monkey ninjas again and stand around like an idiot?" Ron quipped.

"Monkey ninjas! Attack!" the Englishman yelled.

Small dark forms erupted from the shadows to attack the two teens. Separated by the minions, both were able to hold their own against the odds. More monkeys kept coming to overwhelm them. Kim was driven back through the doorway by the onslaught. Her last sight of her partner was a swarm of minions climbing all over him as he tried to throw them off.

Monkey Fist gloated just in front of the boy, but the blonde was too preoccupied to really pay attention. Desperate for a way out, Ron flashed through the training he had gone through. Attacks and defense weren't doing much good. Can't run and no obstacles. No staff to use. That left using his power in meditation. He mentally ran through the levels in the exercise to prepare himself. Blow out one candle by focusing monkey power alone. Next, four candles at the main compass positions. Follow by blowing out twelve candles set like a clock face. Finally, every other candle one at a time going clockwise. Never got that far, but it's worth a shot.

To Monkey Fist, it seemed like space itself was being pulled into the pile before him. In the blink of an eye, his minions were thrown in all directions just as the pulse of energy sent him flying across the room to land in an unconscious heap.

Kim, unable to see her friend anymore, feared the worst. With a burst of strength and agility that rivaled even her skills, the young girl beat her way back into the room. Some of the monkey ninjas retreated from injuries; some ran from the look in her almost glowing green eyes. Running to find her friend, she was a bit surprised to see him sitting on the ground, out of breath. Taking a quick glance, she saw Monkey Fist unconscious, but there were no monkeys anywhere.

Putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You ok, Ron?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired," he answered, looking up at her.

"Good job beating Monkey Fist," she congratulated him, absently scratching the left side of her neck.

Standing, he grinned. "I got the mad fu skills." They walked out together after Kim called the authorities and got Wade to set up another ride. "What's with the scratching, KP?"

"I dunno. Must have gotten a monkey hair under my collar. Seems to be gone now, though."

The teen heroes waited outside, taking advantage of the short downtime to just rest and hang out.

A/N 

Thanks for all the reviews. Very encouraging for me. I encourage any and all reviews. If it's something confusing that I can go back and correct, I'll probably do it. The next chapter will be up by the weekend. I have it written, but I want to do a little more editing. I've worked out the remaining storyline, and I think you all will like the twist I've come up with. This story should go to almost fifteen chapters depending on how I end up dividing everything, and you'll see more of the supernatural. I'm saving my good action scenes for the moments that use them to the best effect, so be patient.


	7. More Things Change

Kim was changing into her cheerleading uniform, picking up snippets of conversations but mostly concentrating on the routine they'd be practicing. She perked up when she heard someone talking about Ron. Trying not to look obvious, she eavesdropped on Bonnie and Tara.

"Is he really that good?" Tara asked,

"He's amazing. The things he's showing me," Bonnie gushed.

"Ron's got to have a lot of strength and endurance for all that."

"You'd believe it if you saw how he looks under all those baggy clothes."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way it could be what it sounded like. Ron said Bonnie came out there for the peace. He wouldn't lie about this to her. He couldn't.

"You guys must get sore going at it like that, don't you?" Tara inquired.

"Me moreso than him. I have to work harder than he does," Bonnie replied.

"And you haven't gotten hurt?" the blonde girl asked in amazement.

"He's strong, but he's gentle. It can get kinda intense sometimes, and he'll stop of he thinks he's even bruised me."

"That's sweet of him. I always figured he was a nice guy."  
"Yeah. I'm glad I was able to get to know him. I can't wait for when we can go at it without the protection, but he doesn't think I'm ready yet."

With a feral growl, Kim pinned Bonnie to the locker, holding the brunette's top at the collar. "Ron isn't a whore like you!"

Bonnie stared, fear filling her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Enraged, the fiery redhead pulled back for a punch. But the brunette was faster. Grabbing Kim's left wrist with her right hand, she quickly stepped out to the right with her left foot to pivot behind the other girl and snaked her left arm up to grab the back of Kim's left shoulder. As she twisted the arm behind the redhead's back, Bonnie knocked the back of Kim's legs, putting her on her knees and pressed against the locker.

Kim tried to break free, wrenching her arm even more. "I won't let you use him like some piece of meat."

"What are you talking about? Ron has been teaching me how to protect myself. And I would never throw his friendship away like that. I care about him, too." Bonnie let go of the other girl and stepped back as Kim stood, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," she apologized. "I just don't want Ron to get hurt. But if he trusts you, I can at least try to."

"Thanks. Don't worry. I won't tell him about this."

"Thanks," Kim said, appreciatively.

"You going to be ok to practice with that arm?" Bonnie asked with concern.

"I'll test it out. If not, I can still direct from the side,"

They smiled as everyone else sighed in relief and left the locker room to practice.

The two teen heroes walked off the beach of the large deserted island, decked out in their mission gear. "This is so cool, KP. I never thought I'd get to see a giant mech in my lifetime," Ron said in excitement.

"You mean besides the ones Drakken sends?" Kim reminded him, rolling her eyes.

"Bah. Those were just twenty-foot tall doomsday devices. This lab has a real robot built with all the world's technologies that's hundreds of feet tall to fight alien invasions like in the movies."

"Yeah, but that was fifty years ago. The technology has to be majorly outdated by now. You could probably find it in some kid's science project."

"Kim, Kim, Kim. No appreciation for the simpler joys in life," the blonde admonished.

"Whatever, Ron. Lets just stop Drakken and get out of here. I still have a test to study for."

"Where did Wade say the hidden entrance," Ron was interrupted, tripping over something. "Ow. What'd I kick?"

Checking the ground, she grinned at him. "Congratulations. You found the door."

Ron got up, rubbing his shin, while Kim got the door open. They silently walked through the hallways. Finding their way deeper into the hidden base, they came across some of Drakken's henchman guarding the door to the main control room. "It looks like there are five goons," she whispered. "Think you can handle them while I go after Drakken and Shego?"

Ron nodded as he ran around the corner to slide feet first into the group of henchman. Using the last of his momentum, the blonde kicked his feet out to windmill his legs around, tripping his opponents. Kim followed shortly after, somersaulting over everyone to enter the control room.

Staying to the shadows, she assessed the situation. She could see that the control room was separated from a large pit-like bay by a rusting guardrail that came up from the floor. If Ron was right, the floor of the bay was several hundred feet below her. It looked like her partner would be disappointed, too. The scientists must have either dismantled the robot or never got it built. Sneaking up on the two villains, she saw Shego was leaning on the large computer console, and Drakken was trying to figure out how to download the information he wanted.

"What made you think this place would have satellite link or usb? They weren't even invented back then," Shego berated.

"Shego. We've talked about hurting with our words," Dr. Drakken admonished.

The redheaded hero stepped from the shadows. "It's not hurting if it's true, Drakken."

"Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken looked around. "Where's the buffoon?"

"Taking care of the henchman guarding the door. He should be done pretty soon," Kim bragged.

The two villains looked at her in shock before Shego finally responded. "He's fighting all fifteen by himself?"

A look of horror crossed Kim's face. "There were only five."

Unsure if she should help her friend or stop her foes, she just stood there. Taking advantage of her indecision, Shego charged in with a blazing fist to the head. Kim barely dodged it as she began fighting for her life. They continued to attack and block, while doing various flips to dodge or gain a better position.

Things were going like their usual fights until Kim tried to block a kick to her left side and felt pain shot through her arm. 'No,' she thought. 'My arm hasn't recovered from the fight with Bonnie.' Shego immediately hit her foe in the stomach with a spinning back kick, sending the young girl into the guardrail. Shego sauntered up to the dazed girl whom was weakly held up by the dent she had formed, the impact breaking the railing. "What's wrong, princess? Feeling a little tired?" Shego taunted, her fist blazing with green energy. "Let me help you get to sleep."

Raising her fists to incinerate the young girl, she didn't notice the blonde boy running to protect his friend. Watching the large blast coming, Ron did what came naturally. Getting between Kim and Shego, he set his feet for the blast and ducked his head behind his crossed arms. Kim came to enough to watch in horror as the green energy washed around her friend to miss her and strike the railing around her. She could see pieces of his shirt tearing off while other tatters flapped with the blast.

Finishing the blast, Shego started to laugh until she saw that, except for Ron's tattered shirt, both heroes were fine. "Uh, Dr. D. Time to go."

"But I'm not done," Drakken whined.

Dragging him to the emergency exist, "Doesn't matter. I'll get the plans off the internet later."

Kim was too afraid of what the attack had done to Ron to move. Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched Ron drop to a knee, then slowly turn around to sit facing her. Aside from a reddening of his flesh and the smoking remains of his shirt, the boy looked fine. "Ron?"

"I'm fine, Kim. At least I didn't lose my pants this mission," trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled back, reaching up to use the guardrail to help her stand. Putting her full weight on the rail, the bar snapped off. "Ron!" she called as she fell. Unable to catch herself, she tripped over a lower part of the guardrail, causing her to hit her head against the wall of the bay below them as she fell.

"Kim!" Ron yelled as he jumped up and leaped after her. Catching the redhead as she was coming back to consciousness, he fired his grappling hook at an angle to what he hoped was a strong section of railing. As soon as the hook caught, he switched the gun to draw in the line. Running along the shortening arc across the wall, the blonde leaped back onto the floor of the command center in a kneeling position, Kim cradled in his arms.

Standing to let her down, he felt his pants drop. "Aw, man. Not again."

She gave him a big hug, and then dropped to the ground. "You're still my hero." Forgetting for the time being that she still wanted to know how Ron took one of Shego's blasts, she ran after the villains. Ron soon followed, once he had his pants back on.

A/N: 

So, a bit more action this go around. I wasn't too subtle with the double entendre in the first scene; didn't mean it to be. I'm not totally happy with my descriptions in the second scene, but it's the best I could do without feeling like I was adding to be adding. In case anyone's confused by the layout of the command center room and bay, it's like going to the zoo. The animal exhibits are down in a pit from the sidewalk and guardrail patrons stand at. Drakken and Shego do get away, but they really didn't steal anything. So, it's not a big deal, and I won't be dealing with it in later chapters. Not too sure when the next update will be. I have three scenes that occur around each other that I need to plot out for proper sequencing. Hopefully, it won't be more than a week. These things usually write themselves once I figure them out.

A/R: 

Thanks for more good reviews. As this chapter points out, there is a quick hint of shippiness, but more will be revealed later. I won't be having Kim berate Ron because I've been trying to hint and show that Kim has seen improvements in Ron's fighting prowess. The first scene of this chapter is an example of it. As for not noticing the werewolf thing, that's fine. I purposely am downplaying that aspect unless it's necessary for the story.


	8. Truth Revealed

Kim nervously paced in her room. Now that she had time to think about it, some things weren't adding up with Ron. She could believe his fighting had improved, but he had improved too much. He'd taken out Monkey Fist before, so that was plausible. What hadn't clicked before was that Bonnie was learning from Ron. The brunette had shown a lot of skill in that moment, and she had been caught unprepared. But for her friend to be teaching, he would have to possess skills he'd never shown in front of her.

Then, there was the thing with Shego. She'd seen those blasts take out steel doors. Ron hadn't exactly shrugged it off, but his shirt was a testament to what could have happened to them. The redhead didn't want to believe her friend was lying to her, but there was definitely more going on than park maintenance and an obstacle course.

Picking up her Kimmunicator, she turned it on to see the familiar sight of her tech partner. "Hey, Wade. I need some info."

"No problem. What do you need to know?" the young boy asked.

"See what you can find out about the guy running the nature preserve Ron's working at. Please and thank you." She prepared to close the connection.

Wade tapped a few keys. "All right. I've downloaded all the info I have to you."

Kim looked at Wade with surprise. "I know you rock, but that was fast even for you."

"I still have the info from when Ron asked some months back. Everything looked legit back then, and Ron's still ok. Figured everything was fine."

"And there's nothing odd that's been reported about him?"

"No. The opposite, actually. All mention of Jonathon Wolf show him to be a humanitarian. He allows camping for inner city children; his house contains a small museum of minor artifacts he displays. All his money comes from wildlife grants and his own family fortune."

"Anything on his fighting experience? Something that makes him stand out?" Kim queried, getting agitated.

"Let's see. He served as a mercenary some years ago. Almost all of it was black ops stuff, but it looks like all his missions were high-risk rescue or retrieval of hard to find criminals. Very high success rate. Reports state he only used a sword, never a gun."

"So, Ron could be at risk around this guy," the redhead said resolutely.

"I don't know, Kim. All reports say none to minimal casualties. He even brought the criminals in without hurting them."

"I'd better make sure Ron and Bonnie aren't in any danger. Kim out," ending the call. Quickly changing to her mission gear, the young hero made her way to the nature preserve.

Kim silently kneeled behind a think tree to watch the lodge before progressing further. So far, she hadn't found any signs anyone was here. The young girl continued to scan the windows for movement.

"What are we looking for?" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Startled, Kim jumped away from the voice into a fighting stance. Before her was a large man in a black martial arts uniform with a look of innocent curiosity, still squatting by the tree. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Standing, he gave her a tolerant look. "As the person trespassing, I believe you are asking the wrong question, Miss Possible."

"I'm sorry, sir," she apologized, realizing who he was. "I came to see Ron."

"Do you often stalk him like prey when you visit?"

"No," she replied sheepishly. "I was concerned about him. Something strange has been happening to him. The other day, he took a plasma blast and wasn't hurt."

"Well, I'm glad to see his training has been so beneficial."

Kim looked at the man with shock and confusion. "His training? How can you teach Ron to do something like that?" she accused.

Jonathon looked unfazed. "I possess mystical power as well, though mine is not monkey power. I assumed you knew about it. He told me the story, and you have the scent of monkey power about you."

Kim leaned against a tree for support. "No, I thought it was a one-time thing like how the jade necklace turned me into a monkey. So, the improvement in fighting and the new abilities are because…"

"I am showing Mr. Stoppable how to harness the power and prepare him for his destiny," he finished.

"What is his destiny?"

"To be the ultimate Monkey Master. Don't fret, though. History has shown you will likely be at his side." Seeing the look on her face, he continued. "I'll explain later when all concerned can hear. But you had a purpose to be here. Come, Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Rockwaller are training."

Remembering something, "How did you know my name?"

Smiling, "I've seen you on the news."

The young girl's face turned as crimson as her hair, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise at the sight before her. Bonnie and Ron, both dressed in matching black uniforms, were rolling and grunting on the ground. Their bodies were twined around one another. It wouldn't have taken her as long to figure out they were grappling if Bonnie hadn't kept breaking out in giggles every time Ron tickled her to get a better position.

She watched in horrific fascination until Bonnie rolled the blonde boy onto his back. Straddling his waist, the brunette gave him a passionate kiss. When she felt him relax into the kiss, she broke it and raised her arms in victory. "I win again," she laughed.

"Just one time, you'd think I'd call foul," he pouted.

"Except that it's within the rules," Jonathon said, bringing their attention to him and their guest.

All three teens blushed as they averted their gazes. "Uh, hey, KP. What brings you here?" Ron stammered.

"I was concerned that something was going on. What with Shego's blast," the redhead answered, embarrassed.

The young boy was at a loss for words to explain. "I told her I'm helping you with your mystic power. It's ok," Jonathon said.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he lay back down. "Glad I don't have to keep that a secret."

"I never said it had to be," the large man admonished, causing Ron to groan. "Why did you think I told Ms. Rockwaller about it. Speaking of, you might find everyone will be more comfortable if you weren't sitting on Mr. Stoppable," he chuckled.

With a squeak of surprise, Bonnie jumped to sit next to Ron. Jonathon sat against the doorway, motioning for Kim to sit as well. "I told Ms. Possible that she might be part of your destiny. Now that we are all gathered, I can explain.

"This is more conjecture from past experience than any kind of addendum to your destiny. Throughout history, there have always been two people that work together to maintain the balance of good and evil. I have met and instructed most of them. Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible, you two are the current incarnations of those people."

"Like reincarnation? Two soulmates forever together?" Kim asked.

"More like two archetypes used as a duo of characters in numerous stories. The same types of person, but with completely different histories and experiences each time. You will not feel déjà vu as you've never met in a past life, but the soulmates things is fairly accurate."

"How accurate?" Bonnie asked.

"The bond has manifested as love, but it can be brotherhood, too. They have been of the same gender as well. I even recall one time when it was two enemies with a common goal."

"Why tell us this? It doesn't sound very important," Ron asked.

"The only way you can make good decisions is to be informed. This may have no bearing on your destiny, but it could also be critical to it."

Everyone gravely absorbed this information until Jonathon broke the tension. "There's still training to be done. Ms. Possible, please spar with Ms. Rockwaller. She needs more varied experience. Mr. Stoppable, we shall be donning armor for full contact sparring outside."

As the guys went to change, Kim took off some of her gear to leave her wearing only her shirt and cargo pants. Squaring off against the brunette, she resolved to not underestimate Bonnie this time. After a few minutes of testing each other with light attacks, they started to push each other harder. Attacks became quicker and more complex; dodging became flips as they kept each other off balance.

The redhead quickly assessed the other girl's style as she had done similarly on numerous missions. Bonnie possessed natural ability and good technique, but her array of moves was limited. This was countered by the unorthodox combination of styles she drew from. With no true core style, the brunette was able to switch from one type of attack to another easily. In the end, Kim's experience and conditioning won out.

Finished, they grabbed some water and sat outside the doorway to wait for the guys. "You're good, Bonnie. Ron taught you all that in a few months?" Kim asked.

The brunette blushed as the compliment. "Yeah. I took a few classes when I was younger, though. Mr. Wolf helps some, but it's mostly Ron."

Kim was going to say more, but she caught sight of a large, dark form running up. Skidding to a halt, it looked at the two girls. Sitting on its haunches, the animal whined at them. Kim looked over at the brunette with confusion.

Bonnie laughed as she moved to sit right next to the redhead. "That's Shadow. He's trying to be a gentleman and doesn't want to show more favor to one pretty woman than the other." The wolf jumped up when Bonnie sat and lay down on his back across both their laps, his head hanging off Kim. The creature looked up at them expectantly until they rubbed his belly and scratched his chin.

About to ask about the wolf, Kim was interrupted again when the guys came out in their armor. Dull black, it left their fingers, toes, and heads exposed. Metallic plating covered the torso, forearms, hands, shins, and feet of each. Bonnie whistled and gave catcalls, causing Ron to blush and Jonathon to bow grandly.

A/N 

Yep, left it as a bit of a cliffhanger. Next chapter: the fight no one asked for, but you're getting anyway. So, we learn a few new things, and Kim learns what's going on. Not much else to say about this chapter. I do a lot of my writing at work. So, apparently I don't do work at work. I also included Wade. Go me. Hopefully, I've addressed a few concerns in this one. And a few other things will get revealed later. I've planned out the fight between Jonathon and Ron, but I haven't written it. I've got to figure out if I can maintain my current writing style or if I'll have to switch. Action is a delicate balance of describing the actions without getting so detailed you lose people. We'll see.


	9. Wolf vs Monkey

The two girls watched the two guys walk out to face each other with several yards between them. With a slight nod from each other, they stepped into fighting stances. To the redhead, it seemed like an unfair fight. The man was a good head and shoulders taller than her friend and almost twice as wide at the shoulders. She knew Ron had become a better fighter, but this was still Ron. "Do they spar like this often?" the teen hero worried.

"Every once in a while. It helps Ron to get used to fighting in life or death situations. He's trying to get over the whole run away thing," Bonnie said, nonchalantly.

Kim watched as the two men slowly circled each, looking for the right opening. It was kind of weird seeing her partner like this. It wasn't often she saw the look of fierce determination in his eyes or such grace in his movements. He was only like this when her life was in danger on missions.

Suddenly, the larger man leapt forward with a quick jab. Spinning as the punch came, the blonde boy spun into a heel kick. Jonathon grabbed Ron's ankle and kicked the boy's other leg out from under him. Falling, the boy rolled back over his shoulder and immediately flipped into a side roll over the incoming low roundhouse kick.

Before Jonathon can regain his stance, Ron snapped out a sweep kick forcing the large man to fall into the shoulder roll and twist around in a standing position. Suddenly, the blonde jumped on the man, placing one foot on the forward knee and the other in the crook of his elbow, holding the man's wrist for support to throw a right cross to the man's face. Deflecting the punch, Jonathon flexed to throw the young man to the ground.

Standing over the prone boy, the man went to stomp on his chest. Shifting quickly. Ron latched onto the man's leg and wrapped his leg around the man's thigh. Using his free foot, the boy kicked the back of Jonathon's other knee and used his leverage to take him down. As the large man falls, he used his momentum to send Ron flying with a kick of his leg. The young teen twisted in the air and slides a few feet, his fingers and toes leaving furrows in the dirt. Looking up, he saw Jonathon somersault through the air to strike with an axe kick. No time to dodge, Ron set his feet as best he could and crossed his arms in an x-block to catch the kick. Buckling some under the attack, dust kicked up to show there was more than physical force behind it. Holding the leg above him, the boy kicked his opponent in the back of the leg of his standing knee. Jonathon rolls back over his shoulder and hand springs to a standing position.

The large man attacked with a flurry of punches that Ron bent at the waist to dodge until ducking and rolling to stand behind Jonathon. Spinning for a backfist, the man watches the blonde duck backwards and grab his arm as it swings past him. Using the momentum of the attack, Ron sprung up for a roundhouse kick to the man's head. Catching the kick, he throws the boy to roll across the ground until he hit a tree. Dazed, the young boy used the tree to help stand only to see his opponent coming in fast with a punch.

Barely able to duck under the punch and roll away to safety, he heard the thick tree crack and splinter from the hit as it fell. Thinking fast, Ron flipped into the air for a kick that breaks the tree in half and lands in the space between the two sections. Slowly looking around, the blonde tried to sense where Jonathon was hiding for the next attack. Walking out to try to get a clearer area for a better position, he didn't see the attack until it was too late. Sliding in from the side, the man grabbed the back of Ron's neck and twisted his body to slam him to the ground as he put one foot to the boy's ankle and the other behind his knee. Keeping his grip on the blonde's neck, Jonathon planted his knee on the boy's lower back to further pin him. Unable to move, Ron slapped the ground three times to signal his acceptance of defeat.

Kim could only stare in disbelief as she watched the two guys laughing as they panted from the exertion. She couldn't hear what was being said, but her friend looked happy. Glancing over to the brunette beside her, she saw a look of open admiration but no sign of surprise at the skills shown. The redhead just sat in stunned silence as she watched Ron walk over to them and Jonathon walked off. Probably to get cleaned up.

The blonde plopped down next to Bonnie. "How about a kiss to reward your hero?" he asked.

Bonnie frowned at him. "No win, no kiss."

"Aw, I almost won. Can't I get one for trying really hard?" he pleaded, leaning in close.

The brunette giggled and put a hand to his chest to keep him at bay. "No, you're all dirty and sweaty. Make yourself presentable, and we'll see." She smiled as she watched him run off, a wide grin on his face.

The two girls silently petted the wolf in their laps for several minutes, neither sure what to say. "So, how long have you and Ron been dating?" Kim finally asked stiffly.

"We're not dating," the brunette demurred. "I know he would feel like he was taking advantage of a bad situation."

"But what about all the kissing and flirting?" the redhead girl asked, not hiding her surprise and confusion.

Bonnie blushed and answered meekly. "I sort of tricked him. Since he was helping me to learn self-defense, I would help him get used to being around other girls." Then she shyly added, "He's a great kisser, too."

"He hasn't figured out you like him, huh?" Kim asked, noticing the wistful tone to the other girl's words.

The brunette girl scowled, "No, he hasn't. Being friends with benefits isn't too bad. I can handle the situation for a while, though. How do you deal with it?"

Surprised, Kim stammered, "I have no idea what you mean. Ron and I are just friends. No benefits."

The tanned girl giggled. "I've seen the way you look at him sometimes. You're always quick to defend him. If there's something you can't handle, you go to Ron. He really appreciates that, too."

The redhead smiled, "I was afraid he resented me getting all the attention. I didn't know how to tell him he was always the distraction because he was so much better at it."

"He knows. It's the same reason he let's you lead. He watched you go into all these situations, and you immediately know what to do. In the end, all that matters to him is that you're ok."

"Is all your pillow talk about me?" Kim joked.

"We haven't been together like that. Ron feels it should be about the love two people share. He prefers my first time be with someone that can love me with all his heart."

"Your first?" Kim asked, surprised. "I thought you and Brikk had at least."

Bonnie smiled a little maliciously. "Boys just want one thing. If a girl knows what she's doing, she can control them without giving up anything. Ron's one of the exceptions. If I had had a friend like him my entire life, there's no doubt I would be a different person."

The redhead gave the other girl a small hug. "I find myself remembering how lucky I am to have him sometimes. Most people think it's the missions that keep me from getting serious with a guy. That's just an excuse. I keep comparing them to Ron. Some of them are cuter, or smarter, or more suave; but I never feel like they would do some of the things he's done. How do you respond when a guy says he would risk his life because he loves you, and all you can think is that Ron did it last week?" she said sadly. "And he was confused why it was such a big deal when it's what friends do," she said, exasperated.

"Is that how you figured out you like him?"

"It was one of the stretches where I wasn't dating anyone. I wondered about why it didn't really bother me. I read through my diary and saw the way I wrote about Ron."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"He deserves someone better," she chuckled, half-heartedly. "I feel like I'm always abusing our friendship. I'm afraid the only reason he doesn't complain is because he feels friends forgive each other."  
"Ron always talks about how wonderful you are," Bonnie consoled. "He's never said it outright, but I think he'd say yes."

"I'll have to think about it. Ron not sharing my feelings is one thing; I don't know what I'd do if I lost his friendship over it." Looking down at the wolf, "Does this guy ever get tired of belly rubs?"

"Nope. He'll pout when we have to leave and mope for a while after that."

Kim laughed when she heard the animal harrumph in indignation.

A/N 

I'm quite surprised my chapters are considered short. But I can see how they can be seen that way. My goal is always to exceed one thousand words per chapter. It's a number that makes me feel like I've given something worthwhile. It's good to see speculations are forming as to what's going on. Hopefully, you all won't be disappointed as everything comes to a close in the next two chapters. The fight scene in this one was difficult because I can see the action in my mind, but I had difficulty describing it without being too wordy. If I could put it into a visual media, it would look awesome and probably only last a five minutes or so. Depiction of time is one of my weak points. Several months have passed since the first chapter, and the fight here is really spurts of action for the most part. As an added bonus, the second half inspired me to write a bit of a one-shot to explain some how Bonnie and Ron started their relationship. It should be up within a day, and it will be called Rainstorm Beginnings.


	10. Destiny's Decision

The athletic redhead walked home deep in thought. After talking with Bonnie, she had realized that she couldn't hide her feelings for her blonde friend for much longer. The other girl had given her some suggestions, but they didn't feel like her. It was still a little weird talking like that with the girl that had been her rival, but she had definitely changed for the better.

She had decided her best course of action with Ron was to talk it over. It was a decision that affected them both, so he should get a say. Kim was still debating the best way to start the conversation when she found the door to her house unlocked. Figuring her brothers must be home, she let it pass. Walking into the living room, she locked eyes with a tall, thin man sitting in her father's chair.

"Monkey Fist, what are you doing here?" she asked, taking a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Ms. Possible," he replied, not moving from his relaxed position. "Not if you want to see your family unharmed."

Horror and fear crossed her face. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing. You are the bait for Mr. Stoppable."

"He beat you last time. He's only gotten stronger since then," she said defiantly.

"So have I."

The blonde teen stared at the monkey kneeling in the dirt in front of him, proffering a familiar blue device. Knowing his friend was in trouble, he checked for new files and pulled up a video clip as his two companions watched silently over his shoulder.

The image of a tall, hairy man filled the screen. "Ron Stoppable, I will not bore you with inane ranting. You have become a threat to my destiny as Ultimate Monkey Master. This cannot be tolerated. We shall melee for the right of destiny." The video shifted to show Kim hanging by chains against a wall. "To ensure your arrival, I have taken the liberty of inviting Ms. Possible and her family here. Don't take too long or I'll become bored. Mrs. Possible is a very attractive woman. It will be interesting to find out which of the two ladies will be more entertaining," he said with a malicious smile. "I have been considering having an heir." The evil laughter was ended by a map showing the location of the warehouse on the other side of town.

The glint of several objects in the air caught Bonnie's attention, but she was collected into the embrace of the young boy as he protected her from the danger before she could shout a warning. Then she felt a tingle of electricity as both teens were lifted and held by very large and hairy arms, and she heard a staccato as the objects hit something and fell to the ground.

Finally, she was released from both when they felt the attack was over. She stifled a scream when she turned to find a huge black werewolf in dark armor. It and Ron appeared content with whatever they were searching for, and the monster shifted to the more familiar form of Jonathon. "Looks like they cleared out. The keys are in the truck," the man said.

"Thanks. That's less time I have to waste," the blonde boy said.

Bonnie gave him a quick hug and kiss. "Come back safe, hero."

He grinned at her, "I'll be fine. Take care of Rufus for me." With that, Ron ran off to get to the warehouse in time.

The brunette held herself as she watched him go.

The tall man stood in the center of the large room, facing the doorway his guest would enter through. Finally sensing whom he sought, he opened his eyes and curtly scanned the large crates stacked about. His minions were hidden and prepared.

The blonde confidently walked in, still wearing his training uniform, sparing a quick glance to the redheaded figure hanging against the far wall. "I'm here, Monkey Fist. Let Kim's family go."

"I fear not. While I am sure you have every intention of an honorable duel, I cannot trust the Possibles similarly. They are currently unharmed, though."

Ron strode forward, his eyes locked on his opponent. Halfway down the main aisle, the boy stopped to bring his arms out to the sides, clotheslining two monkey ninjas leaping at him from behind. Having never taken his focus off the man before him, he continued forward.

Monkey Fist had expected no less from his rival. He picked up a staff he had previously placed by his feet and prepared himself. The blonde stopped a couple yards from the man and caught the end of the staff coming for his head. Kicking the monkey ninja to fly against a crate, he took a better hold on the weapon. "Still too afraid to fight your own battles?"

Monkey Fist glowered at the boy. "You caught me by surprise last time. Since then, I have taught myself the use of the mystic powers."

"My teacher was better," Ron quipped, launching into an attack.

Kim watched in fear as the two rolled and jumped around each other to strike and dodge. Her friend was holding his own, but there was no telling how long that would last. She struggled in vain against the chains at her wrists and ankles. Warmth and a stranger restlessness suffused her body as she watched the two warriors trade attacks while leaping from crate to crate.

They stood glaring at each other, panting from exertion. "You have indeed improved as a warrior, but I am better," Monkey Fist said.

"Maybe. But I'm smarter." The blonde struck at the man's face and followed immediately with a low strike with the other end of his staff.

The man easily blocked the first strike with his own staff and caught the other with his foot. "Not very smart to me."

Ron smiled. "Wrong foot." He quickly swept Monkey Fist's standing foot as he pushed with his staff. Allowing his staff to fall to the floor below, the man caught the edge of the crate to save himself.

Kicking off, Monkey Fist somersaulted back over the edge to land on the boy, his hands grabbing the staff and his feet gripping the blonde's thighs above the knees. Thinking he had the boy, the man was surprised when they rolled onto the blonde's back; and he was thrown off. His only consolation that the staff had broken when he had tried to keep his hold on it.

Ron tried to press the advantage, but Monkey Fist was quick to recover. The two were closely matched, receiving as much as they gave. Each glimpse of his captive friend drove him on, ignoring the pain and fatigue.

The boy was knocked to the floor again, but this time his body wouldn't move. Monkey Fist limped over, his hair and clothes disheveled and blood seeping from various cuts. The man grabbed the boy's throat and lifted him until his feet didn't touch the ground. "Strength and experience," the man spat. "I claim the victory."

Ron looked past the man to the young girl valiantly trying to free herself. He felt fear and shame as he slowly suffocated. What was the point of all that work if it didn't help Kim. Who would save her family and protect her on missions. There had to be a way. What's the point of being destined to have the power to save the world if it couldn't save his world, to save those you love.

His eyes snapped open, and he grabbed his foe by the wrists. Green energy flared up around him, forming the semblance of a monkey before settling back around the blonde. The form shadowed Ron's movement, creating an afterimage. The boy brought his feet up to repeatedly kick Monkey Fist in the chest, each kick immediately followed by similar kicks by the spectral form.

Monkey Fist released his hold on the boy's throat as he was kicked again, sending both flying several yards. The simian man slowly got up, holding his chest. He was so intent on expressing his rage on his opponent that he did not notice the lithe figure leap over him and send him crashing into a crate with a kick. Confused, he looked at the interloper to see Kim Possible as a monkey again, her tail whipping angrily and the short lengths of chains dangling from the manacles still on her wrists and ankles. Now he could sense the mystic power radiating from her, making her emerald eyes glow.

Looking over at the rising figure of his rival, he saw that the boy had transformed as well. His hair had grown longer with sideburns across his checks, as well as dark blonde hair lightly furring his body. His tail extended from a rip in his pats, swishing slowly.

Wisps of green energy wafted off him like smoke as he approached the man. "It's over, Monkey Fist. You can't beat us, so just give up."

"Never!" he yelled, leaping at the boy. But this time, Ron easily dodged all the attacks, his tail giving him better advantage. His fury was the only thing driving him as he fought against the coordinated attacks of the two teens. It was not long before he was sent flying into a crate unconscious.

The teen heroes looked at each other with concern. "Are you ok?" they asked in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Kim quickly said, answered by a groan from Ron.

The blonde handed the young girl her favorite blue device, "Thought you'd want this back."

"Thanks. So, how do we change back?"

"Uh, I'm not sure how we changed in the first place," he said, bemused. "Why don't we worry about that after we've gotten your parents out of here?"

"I can't let anyone see me like this!" she exclaimed in horror. "What are we going to do?"

Kim turned on the Kimmunicator, "Wade, we have a problem."

The young black boy took a look at the girl. "How did you become a monkey again?"

"We don't know. Can you use that energy beam again?" she asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say, Kim. The time frame for the amulet is over. And it may do more damage. We need to find an expert in mystical artifacts. Let me do some research."

"No need," the blonde teen interrupted. "Mr. Wolf probably has more practical knowledge, and he should be able to figure out how to transform us back, too."

"Good idea," Kim said, excitedly. "Wade, call the police to pick-up Monkey Fist and release my parents. Please and thank you." Signing off, the two left for the nature preserve.

"So, what do you thing?" Ron asked after explaining everything. They had already confirmed that Monkey Fist was in custody, and Kim's parents were at home and unharmed. Bonnie had returned to her home after dropping off Rufus at Ron's house. She had sounded very relieved to hear everything was fine.

Jonathon looked thoughtful. "You should be easy, Mr. Stoppable. The new form is a manifestation of your power. Simply meditate about drawing the power within or removing clothing. Once you've figured that out, you'll need to train to control the transformation at will." Looking at Kim, "Ms. Possible is a different story. I'm not even sure her original form is attainable. Allow me the use of your communications device so that I can perform some research and speak with Wade."

Handing the device to the man, "Is there any hope, sir?"

The man looked into her pleading eyes. "Of course. There is always hope as long as one fights."

The teens sat quietly on the porch. Kim wrapped her arms around her knees as she watched Ron meditating. After a while, the blonde opened his eyes again, unchanged."

"No luck?" she asked.

"I can do it, but I figured I'd wait until you could change."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. I hope he finds a solution soon."

He gave her a small hug. "Everything will be fine. And think how much easier it'll be fighting with the new strength and agility."

"Ron," she exclaimed, exasperated. "This isn't something to joke about. How are you going to love a freak like me?"

He looked at her with confusion, "Love?"

Kim blushed and covered her mouth with her hands. "I was going to talk to you about it," she finally said. "I just didn't want it to be like this."

"C'mon, Kim. Why wouldn't I love you?"

"I'm a monkey, Ron! It's sick and wrong," she said looking away.

Ron held her chin to look her in the eyes. "You're still the same KP that has been my friend forever. I'd love you no matter what you look like," said before gently kissing her.

Kim was surprised by the kiss, but she soon melted into him. Bonnie hadn't been exaggerating about how good he was. She put her arms around his neck, feeling her fear of losing him leave her. "You are an amazing guy," she said softly as she gazed into his eyes.

"And you're not a monkey anymore," he replied.

She looked at herself and patted herself down. She blushed when she found the tear in the back of her pants. "How did this happen?"

"You're not unsettled anymore," said a deep voice from the nearby doorway.

"You guys figured it out?" she asked the man.

Jonathon nodded. "Turns out the hair Wade used before consisted of both normal hair and tainted hair. This, combined with the partial incompatibility of magic and science, caused the transformation to become unstable. Had magic been used, you would be fine. As it is, the monkey form was repressed until something triggered it. My guess would be your desire to help Mr. Stoppable and his ascension from wishing to help you."

"Does that mean I could change again?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, but you should be able to learn to control it and change at will. It does mean you both have a great deal of training ahead of you to use your power effectively."

Kim looked at Ron. "I think we've got a few things to work out first."

"I'll say," the man said. "I still can't believe you wasted all that time on the fight when you could have summoned the Lotus Blade to you."

The blonde stared at the tall man. "I could have done that?"

Jonathon put his hand to his face in disgust and walked away without a word.

"Ron, what's the Lotus Blade?" Kim asked in confusion.

"I'll tell ya later. You're right. We need to talk to Bonnie about us. I don't know how she's going to take this," he said, concerned.

A/N 

Thanks for more good reviews. I apologize for the longer than usual update time. Some things came up, and I just couldn't get the story to feel right to me. I still feel a few things could have been better, but I think it turned out well. Finally got to put out one of my twists. The next chapter has one more twist and will end the story. I've still got a thing or two to work out in my head. In the meantime, I'm working on a second chapter to "Rainstorm Beginnings." Hopefully, I won't take too long with either.


	11. Ends Tied

Bonnie sat in a chair, listening to the couple on the bed. The blonde and redhead told her what had happened, only getting nervous when they got to their admissions of their feelings. "So, we thought it only fair to talk to you first," Kim said.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before responding. "That's fine as long as we're still friends."

The two teens were amazed. "You're sure you're ok with this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while. You were half right. I still feel the same about you, but I need to find out if that's because of you or the attention you give me," the girl answered.

"That's definitely not what the old Bonnie would have said," the redhead stated.

Bonnie smiled. "I still get to say he was mine first, but I also know if he can't have one, then he won't chose either. It's better to see how this new arrangement works, than to make everyone miserable."

Kim got up and gave the brunette a hug. "Thanks, Bonnie. I hope everything works out for all of us."

"No big," Bonnie laughed.

The brunette cheerleader rummaged through her locker before lunch. She smiled to herself, realizing once again that the past few weeks hadn't been as difficult as she had thought. Ron had gained some popularity as he could usually be seen with one, if not two, beautiful cheerleaders on his arms. Once everyone figured out Kim and Ron were dating and she was just a good friend, guys started asking her out. She'd turned them all down gently, most because she'd found out they thought she was Ron's mistress or something. She still thought it was funny that the guy she had thought a loser had become the standard she measured other guys to.

Closing her locker, a different blonde caught her attention. Seeing the small look of hope in his eyes, she waited for him to walk up. "Hey, Josh."

He smiled. "Just the girl I needed to see. I have a question for you."

"Ok," she replied as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I'm working on the poster for the talent show, and I need a model that can show grace, beauty, and charm."

"And you though of me?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Well, Ron convinced me the other day when I talked to him about using you."

"You know he and I aren't dating."

"Sure, but I wanted to be sure to choose the right person. He seems to have gotten to know you pretty well, so I wanted to make sure those traits I see are true."

She looked sidelong at him. "Are they true?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah. And I wouldn't mind getting to know the sides I've heard about."

"And what sides are those?" she asked cautiously.

Josh shrugged. "Intelligence, perseverance, mischievousness. The overall impression was a goddess on a pedestal before holy light." He arched a brow curiously. "I should paint that."

Bonnie laughed. "All right. You can pick me up at seven this Friday for dinner. We'll see about modeling after that."

He smiled at her. "Cool."

The two teens sparred intensely, testing the limits of their control and new abilities. Now able to control the shift of forms, they worked to be able to change under pressure and adapt their fighting styles to use the best form at the right times. They had been able to determine that while Kim's new form enhanced her strength, speed, and agility, it did not provide any mystical energy for other uses. Ron's new form gave him the same benefits as Kim's, but it also made his mystical powers stronger and easier to use. He could even form balls of energy if he tried, but this took a lot out of him.

They stopped and switched to their normal forms when they heard the familiar tone of the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"There's a weird hit on the site. Monkey Fist is saying he broke out of prison, and he left a video message for Ron," the boy said.

The heroes shared a look. "Play the message," the blonde boy told him.

The screen changed to Monkey Fist smiling jovially. "Good day, Mr. Stoppable. I assume Kim Possible is watching as well. I congratulate you on fulfilling your destiny as it means I have fulfilled my own. I was to create the Ultimate Monkey Master, not to become it. It has been a difficult journey, and I am glad to see my sacrifices were not in vain.

"My monkey ninjas are at your command by right and will heed the call of your magic. Until they are needed, I have brought them with me to Yamanouchi. I shall continue my training there and know that I will fight by your side if the need arises. I bid you adieu and hope we are not needed by the world in your lifetime."

The screen flashed to the young boy again. "That's all of it. Are you going after him?"

Kim looked to Ron before answering. "No. If what he says is true, we don't need to worry about him anymore. Just keep an eye out in case it's a trick."

Wade nodded as he ended the call.

After a quick kiss, Kim switched to her monkey form and threw Ron with a shoulder roll, starting their training again.

A/N 

Well, that completes the story. Hopefully, everyone enjoyed it. I admit this is a short chapter, but everything that needed to be said was said. Not sure if I'll continue this since I'd have to up the ante with the villains or make my own. Or I could cross over to some magical show like Jake Long. We'll see. Also, thanks to GargoyleSama for waiting so long to tell me I'd forgotten the line breaks. :P I've gone back through and added them.


End file.
